


Loneliness

by RainInMyMind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mes AoKi, OC, Soledad, Spanish, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, guilty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo podía soportar, no podía soportar recordar cuando Kise leyó la hoja y levantó la mirada, sus ojos habían hablado por él. Estaba conmocionado, Aomine lo sabía, sabía que es lo que leyó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento "¡Mes AoKi!" Para el grupo de facebook y comunidad Fanfiction AoKiLovers~
> 
> MUCHAS GRACIAS a la linda Nayen Lemunantu por betearme, bueno, una parte de la historia. ¡Gracias linda!

14\. Soledad/Loneliness

 

— ¡Kurokocchi! Viniste —la sonrisa cansada que el rubio le dedicada le rompió el corazón a Kagami, que se encontraba detrás de Kuroko.

— Por supuesto que vine, Kise-kun —el muchacho se adelantó al pelirrojo y se sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama del rubio—. Kagami-kun vino también —aclaró, con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

—Hola, Kise —Taiga se acercó incómodo a donde se encontraba Kuroko y al no tener asiento, se sentó en la cama. Las sábanas blancas se arrugaron bajo su peso.

—Kagamicchi… —lo observó fijamente para luego volver a sonreír, no la sonrisa de siempre, era triste, casi falsa. Kagami se imaginaba por qué, y con todas sus fuerzas intentó ignorar su instinto asesino hacia Aomine—. Estoy tan…feliz de que vinieran a verme, los extrañaba tanto —su voz parecía rota, le costaba hablar.

—Nosotros también te extrañábamos —Kuroko tomó las manos del blondo con suavidad, estaban un poco esqueléticas por adelgazar tan rápido, y frías, también. Las frotó lentamente para calentarlas un poco, en busca de darle apoyo a su amigo—. Cuéntanos, ¿cómo va el tratamiento? Quizás deberías ir al hospital del padre de Midorima-kun

—Bien —una tos fuerte lo interrumpió. La sangre brotó de su boca y se separó del pequeño de Seirin rápido. Sus manos se apretaron en su estómago con debilidad.

—¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! —el pelirrojo salió de la habitación y desde el marco de la puerta pudo avistar a una mujer corriendo hacia allí—. ¡Apúrese! —se dio media vuelta y entró para ver a Kuroko con los ojos bien abiertos por el horror. Temblaba levemente al ver el estado enfermizo de su amigo, parecía sentir un dolor en el pecho intenso y unas ganas de llorar que se apoderaron de su pequeño ser.

 

Kagami se acercó rápido a Kise y le sostuvo la espalda mientras la cama se teñía de rojo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el jugador fantasma de Seirin se iba arrodillando en el suelo, hasta quedar hecho una bolita pequeña. Suspiró y miró aterrorizado el estado de Kise, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo un poco.

Cuando la enfermera entró alarmada le dio instrucciones a Kagami para que la ayudara y en poco tiempo el rubio estuvo entre unas sábanas nuevas y blancas, conectado a los aparatos y medicamentos que lo mantenían con vida.

 

— Gracias por estar con él, parece una persona que no soporta la soledad —le confesó la enfermera que decía llamarse Dalia, al pelirrojo.

— No, él era un modelo y bueno, está afectado porque su…pareja no vino a verlo… —Taiga suspiró, e intentó dejar su furia entre aguas calmas.

— Oh no…Pero el Sr. Kise estuvo aquí cinco meses, ¿cómo es que…? —ella negó con la cabeza, disgustada y preocupada al mismo tiempo por su paciente—. Que triste…

— No quiero seguir molestándola, pero, exactamente, que tiene Kise? No nos quiso decir en absoluto. —Kagami suspiro, rascándose incómodamente la nuca— Y ya paso mucho tiempo, la mayoría de nuestros amigos quieren saber que le ocurre aunque no nos quiera decir.

— Oh, bueno, la familia del paciente nos prohibió contarles a cualquier amigo que es lo que sufre pero…—La mujer observó los ojos enrojecidos del muchacho y suspiró— Que quede entre nosotros y tus amigos, ¿bien? —El chico asintió rápidamente y ella le dio una sonrisa cansina antes de proseguir— El joven Kise padece SIDA en su última faceta. Cuando lo trajeron al hospital ya estaba en la etapa final, había contraído leucemia y neumonía. Durante su estadía intentamos retrasar todo lo que pudimos su…final. Lamentablemente esto no es un cuento de hadas —Miró su anotador con la información del paciente y suspiró— También tiene cáncer de riñón y toxoplasmosis.

 

El mundo paró. Kagami estaba seguro, todo había parado, todo. Su corazón también.

 

///-///

 

— Kuroko —su voz sonó inusualmente firme—. Dame tu teléfono.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres Kagami-kun…? —se lo quedó mirando fijo a los ojos cuando levantó la mirada. Su rostro se encontraba impasible, sus facciones duras; detrás de él la enfermera miraba el suelo con culpabilidad, odiando su trabajo en ese mismo instante—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con calma levantándose del suelo—. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —su preocupación se notaba en su mirada, en su rostro arrugado de dolor.

— Dame el celular, ahora —una orden, simple, pero que Kuroko no se permitiría obedecer hasta saber lo que ocurría.

— Moriré —la sonrisa de Kise era siniestra, sus palabras sonaron amargas, estaba destrozado—. Hoy —y de la nada comenzó a reírse, era perturbador para los ojos de los presentes, que se encontraban paralizados entre el asombro y la tristeza—. Y Aominecchi no me vino a visitar ni una sola vez… —una vez calmada su risa, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer irremediablemente—. Lo amo tanto, pero me siento tan solo sin él, sin su amor, sin su calor que… que yo no puedo pensar en mi enfermedad. Sólo pienso en él y en cuánto lo extraño… ¡Maldición, lo necesito! —gritó y su llanto se hizo más fuertes—. ¿Por qué… no está aquí para mí? Me estoy muriendo, y él no me mostró su cara, durante cinco malditos meses —miró sus manos que temblaban sin parar, lágrimas sin cesar caían de sus mejillas pálidas— No… ¿no significo nada para él?

— Kise, eso no es así, Ahomine sólo es un idiota que… —Kagami se acercó lento, con miedo de que el rubio reaccionara violentamente y su enfermedad desencadenara algo que ninguno de los presentes quería volver a presenciar.

— No, Kagamicchi, no des excusas para sus errores. Soy su novio, y él no vino a verme. ¿Sabes la soledad que estoy sintiendo? —Al no recibir una respuesta, prosiguió— No, por supuesto que no, no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo, lo que… lo que lo necesito, nunca necesité tanto a alguien con todo mi corazón —las lágrimas no paraban, y el pelirrojo se encontró a sí mismo llorando también. Sorprendido, se limpió las lágrimas—. Lo amo tanto, no sabes cuánto lo amo…

 

"Lo amo tanto, todo mi cuerpo lo ama, de las puntas de mis pies hasta mi cabello. Amo sumergirme en él, en todo lo que es, en sus sonrisas ladinas, en sus ojos lagañosos cuando acaba de despertar, en sus labios suaves cuando menos se lo espera… en él, porque para mí, él es único. Mi corazón sólo lo busca a él, sólo se enloquece con él y sólo se rompe con él. Él es mi todo...

Y él no está conmigo cuando más lo necesito".

 

///-///

 

Aomine no salió del departamento, en ningún momento. Comió lo poco que había y cuando acabó, no salió en busca de más. Sólo se tiraba en su sofá, marchitado. El sillón estaba sucio de cerveza rancia y alguna que otra salsa derramada.

 

Había pasado los cinco meses tirado ahí, sin hacer nada.

 

Su corazón dolía, no podía imaginarse a Kise en una cama de hospital. Sin su energía y su sonrisa alegre, casi como la de un niño.

 

Un ataque de rabia lo consumió y arrojó la televisión al piso, destrozándola en el proceso. Cayó de rodillas, y se llevó sus manos frías al rostro. Las lágrimas cayeron, pequeñas, pero lentamente ganaron terreno por sus mejillas.

 

No lo podía soportar, no podía soportar recordar cuando Kise leyó la hoja y levantó la mirada, sus ojos habían hablado por él. Estaba conmocionado, Aomine lo sabía, sabía que es lo que leyó. Se sintió horrible, un nudo en su estómago lo atacó sin piedad, pero había salido de su estupor doloroso sólo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien.

 

Que estaría con él.

 

"Mentira".

 

Aomine no soportó verlo en aquel estado denigrante. Cuando había llegado del trabajo, lo había encontrado tirado en el medio de la sala agarrándose el pecho y respirando con dificultad. El moreno lo llevó al hospital más cercano, y de ahí en más quedó hospitalizado.

 

Se sentía culpable, y solo. Muy solo, la soledad lo apretaba y estrujaba, su corazón parecía asfixiarse de culpa y dolor, de sufrimiento.

 

No podía ir, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y verlo morir. No podía. No cuando era su culpa. No cuando él lo contagió.

 

"Dios santo, ¿qué hice?", Aomine se limpió las lágrimas y se secó las manos en la camiseta destartalada.

 

///-///

 

— ¡Abre la puerta! —Kagami golpeó con fuerza, no le importaba si despertaba a los vecinos del hombre de cabellos azules—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

— ¡Cierra la boca Bakagami! ¡Ya voy! —cuando abrió, al ver la cara de Kagami su corazón se trituró un poco más en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, y la piel blanca estaba rojiza en las partes que las lágrimas habían caído. Unas grandes ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos y el ceño fruncido lo hacía ver un poco enfermizo. Detrás de él estaba Kuroko, que tampoco estaba en mejor estado—. ¿Qué quieren?

— Ve a ver a Kise en éste instante —sentenció el pelirrojo, y Aomine tragó duro, sintiendo cómo se atragantaba incómodo—. Todos lo fueron a ver, todos, menos tú.

— No puedo, yo no soportaría verlo en el estado en el que esta…

— Aomine-kun —Kuroko se acercó y lo miró impasible, el tormento en sus ojos era doloroso hasta para él—. Kise-kun te necesita.

— Yo no puedo hacerlo…

— ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta y piensa con tu corazón! ¡Piensa bien, porque luego te arrepentirás! —gruñó Taiga ferozmente y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

— ¡No puedo verlo! ¡Verlo me mataría! ¡Me destrozaría!

— ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Qué hay de su soledad? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él te ama! ¡Te necesita! Y tú estás haciendo aquí de nene caprichoso que no quiere salir lastimado, ¡actúa como el adulto maduro que eres, maldita sea!

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Tomó al pelirrojo de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared, furioso— No sabes lo que es para mí ser el culpable de que este muriendo en una cama de hospital de mierda. ¡No puedo verlo porque se me partiría el corazón verlo así! Pero no solo está mal porque si, ¡sino que esta así por mí! ¿¡Entiendes eso bakagami?

— Entiendo tu maldita culpa, idiota. Pero Kise no te culpa de nada, él está solo y todavía te está esperando. Quiere que estés con él y que lo mimes, que borres la soledad que hay en su maldito corazón.

 

Aomine se atragantó con las palabras justo cuando estuvo a punto de soltarlas. No podía negarlo, los dos estaban sufriendo una soledad que nunca habían experimentado. Kise estaba en una cama de hospital, con el corazón roto porque él no estaba ahí, y en cambio él…Bueno, él estaba en su casa, llorando y culpándose mientras el rubio lo necesitaba.

 

Le dieron ganas de llorar de rabia, no solo era su culpa que estuviera ahí, sino que también era su culpa que Kise se encontrara solo. Lo miró a Kagami a los ojos y poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre.

 

— Aomine-kun, comprendemos que te sientas culpable, pero Kise-kun necesita que estés ahí para él. No podrá seguir adelante sin ti ahí, eres su salvavidas. —Aomine lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Kise-kun te está esperando —Kuroko le sonrió suavemente y al moreno le dolió en lo profundo de su alma verlo así. Esa sonrisa era verdadera pero era dolorosa, como si le costara mostrarse feliz.—

 

Él sabía porque estaba así, pero no podía hacer nada. Entró en la casa y le cerró la puerta en sus narices, solo para volver a salir con una chaqueta y una cajita azul en la mano.

 

— Gracias…Por esto —La incomodidad mezclada con gratitud en su voz no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los otros acompañantes—

 

Tenía que mirar al rubio a los ojos y decirle que lo amaba antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"No había nada más, sólo Kise"

Así que corrió.

 

///-///

 

La enfermera que se encargaba de Kise lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa cuando supo que era el novio, pero era una sonrisa extraña, era siniestra y enfermiza al mismo tiempo.

 

Kise estaba acostado en la cama blanca, durmiendo, parecía que se encontraba inconfortable hasta mientras dormía. Sudaba como loco y se veía muy delgado, esquelético para su gusto.

 

Se sentó en la silla disponible al lado de su cama y tomó las manos pálidas entre las suyas. Sonrió un poco, con su corazón latiendo rápido, llevándolo a un tormento. Al ver que la máquina que estaba conectada a Kise seguía haciendo sonar esos pitidos molestos que te hacen saber que su corazón sigue en funcionamiento, Aomine se atrevió a hablar.

 

—Kise… Yo, yo lo siento —sonó roto, y era porque lo estaba. Lo perdería, y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo—. Lamento no estar para ti, por no hacerte sonreír y reír este tiempo, por tener miedo de ver tu estado, por no pedirte matrimonio cuando pude. Porque podía hacerlo, lo iba a hacer.

 

Miró el almanaque colgado en la pared blanca grisácea y sonrió tristemente, mirando las manos entrelazadas con las suyas. Se complementaban, quedaban bien juntas. Cuando entrelazaban sus dedos la calidez que se difundía por su corazón lo hacía perfecto, el contraste de sus colores de piel lo hacía interesante. Lo hacía especial, su relación siempre fue especial, porque era suya, y eso los hacía únicos.

 

—Lo iba a hacer hoy porque… porque es San Valentín —inspiró profundamente, intentando mantenerse calmo—. Te iba a proponer matrimonio, porque te amo. Te amo, te amo… No sabes cuánto te amo, siempre pienso en ti, no puedo evitarlo, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Te necesito, siempre, siempre te necesité y estoy seguro de que mi corazón fue tuyo desde el primer momento en el que nací. Perdón por no decírtelo antes… —apretó levemente las manos huesudas, intentado darse ánimos para seguir—. Bailaste con mis demonios Kise, eso nunca lo hizo nadie. Bailaste con ellos al mismo tiempo que los tuyos se unían al baile, bailaste con todos. Tus ángeles cantaban, y tú me hiciste ver que lo único que necesitaba para vivir era a ti. Eras lo que me mantenía a flote, el que acallaba mis temores… y mírame ahora, soy un desastre —lo necesitaba más que nunca—. Perdóname… y cásate conmigo.

 

El silencio de la habitación lo abrumó, no identificaba el ruido del electrocardiógrafo*. Esta iba más rápido.

 

—Acepto —dijo en un murmullo dulce, sus labios agrietados formaron una sonrisa amorosa y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos no eran más que de felicidad—. Te amo… Aominecchi… —las manos morenas fueron apretadas con suavidad—. Te amo, te amo… y por eso te perdono, porque no podría odiarte. Si te odiara, sólo te amaría más, y eso es imposible porque ya te amo con todo mi corazón —sus ojos dorados brillaron con vida cuando se clavaron en los azules marinos.—

 

Aomine sacó la caja de terciopelo azul de sus pantalones y la abrió, mostrándole los dos anillos. Los dos eran de una plata reluciente, con unos diamantes incrustados muy pequeños en los dos, de tonalidades doradas y azules.

 

El rubio se adelantó y tomó uno, con su mano temblorosa colocó el anillo en el dedo del moreno.

 

—Te amo, Daiki.

 

Aomine sonrió, un poco avergonzado y tomó el anillo que sobraba. Lo deslizó por el dedo blanquecino y luego besó la mano delgada.

 

—Te amo, Ryouta.

 

Levantó su mirada, deseoso de ver su rostro sonriente y darle un beso que lo haría olvidar todo.

El rubio ya no lo miraba, su cabeza reposaba en la almohada mullida. Aomine lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

 

—¿Ryouta? —al no obtener respuesta se empezó a mostrar alarmado—. ¡¿Ryouta?! ¡No! ¡Ryouta! ¡No me hagas esto! —miró la máquina de los pitidos, pero ya no podía oírlos. La línea blanca en la pantalla era recta y el ruido que hacía se enterró en su cerebro.

 

Miró los anillos, y su vista comenzó a mostrarse borrosa. Las lágrimas espesas caían de sus mejillas, y su tormento aumentó, sintiendo como ese calor reconfortante que hacía unos minutos había sentido en su corazón, se volvía más frío que el hielo.

 

—Ryouta, por favor, te amo, no me hagas esto —tomó el rostro pálido entre sus manos, desesperado, y depositó un suave beso en los labios secos del rubio con una esperanza que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

 

Las gotas que alguna vez fueron lágrimas se convirtieron en el desconsuelo más grande que el corazón pudo sufrir. Se partió en miles de pedazos, y sus demonios los pisotearon mientras reían. Los ángeles ya no cantaban, ni tampoco tenían alas.

 

—Por favor, no me hagas esto… Te amo…

 

No dejó de repetirlo contra los labios cada vez más blancos de Kise.

 

Lloró como nunca lo hizo en su vida, mientras lo abrazaba y acunaba en sus brazos. Su cerebro no le respondía, solo lloraba y lloraba sin cesar. El cuerpo frio y pálido estaba apretujado contra él y la realización nunca llegó a sus sentidos.

 

Solo sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Le tomó la mano con el anillo y la apretó, la apretó y deseó que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Él le contagió el SIDA.

 

Él mató a Kise.

 

Y aunque el rubio lo hubiera perdonado, no sabía si era porque estaba al borde de la muerte o porque realmente sentía que debía perdonarlo. No sabía nada, pero se lo merecía. Se merecía la ignorancia de lo que sentía Kise. Él no estuvo con Ryouta cuando lo necesitó, podría haber estado con él y disfrutar sus últimos días juntos.

 

Pero no, Aomine había tenido miedo de verlo demacrado por su culpa.

 

Una soledad sumió su cuerpo lentamente. Kise ya no estaba, no importa cuán fuerte llorara o cuanto rogara, el no estaría más.

 

Su corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos ante la realización, y una furia repentina lo embargó solo para ser barrida por su dolor. Lo amaba tanto, era tan preciado para el, había sido su salvavidas, lo había mantenido a flote; había hecho de su vida un sol, porque Kise era su sol, nunca lo fue de nadie más.

 

Era suyo, pero ahora ya no importaba nada de eso porque no estaba.

 

Lloró, lloró porque se odiaba a sí mismo; porque lo extraña a Kise con todos los fragmentos de su destartalado corazón; porque todavía lo amaba y porque ahora solo se sumiría en una profunda soledad sin su sol a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> *electrocardiógrafo: Es una maquina que se encarga del registro continuo de impulsos eléctricos del corazón, los cuales son generados por un pequeño grupo de células conocidas como nodo sinusal.
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, nunca escribí algo tan angustioso para este fandom, es más, lo primero que escribí fue todo amor y azúcar(? Así que no me maten xD 
> 
> En fin, les debo una disculpa a todos por no subirlo el día correcto, ya que se supone que tenía que subirlo el 14 y lo subí el 15. Fue así porque mis padres me dijeron a la noche que iban a salir porque era San Valentín, y como el barrio en el que vivo no es muy lindo que digamos...terminé en lo de mi abuela. Y NO HABÍA INTERNET. Así fue como supe que Cadiie me daría tabla(? O bueno, algún administrador del evento... 
> 
> ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!


End file.
